Sunday Morning Rain is Falling
by tai-chi-leigh
Summary: It's Sunday morning: Percy's hair is messed up and Annabeth is wearing his sweater. So maybe Annabeth likes Percy and Percy likes Annabeth. Percabeth AU, oneshot. There's drool.


**A/N: Hey everyone! I've changed my name from leighbenz9000 to tai-chi-leigh. This is because I...*drumroll* made a tumblr. Go to my profile for the link... it won't let me post it here. Sorry for the confusion!**

**This is unedited and extremely cheesy I'm sorry. I just felt like I was majorly slacking and I needed to post something. I have like 8 stories I'm in the process of writing and they're much longer.**

**Enjoy!**

Percy makes Annabeth's sun shine.

Correction: Percy is Annabeth's sun.

It sounds cheesy. It very much is. Annabeth hates herself for thinking it.

She's tried on multiple occasions to stop thinking like that. She's tried setting Percy up with other girls. She's tried trying to distance herself from him. One time, she ignored his texts for an entire three days before he showed up at her house with two frozen yogurts and The Princess Bride, and her attempt to ignore him had ended with a movie night and sleepover.

She supposes he's like the sun because no matter how many times she tries to push him away, he keeps pulling her in close. It's like gravity, or something. Every day he keeps showing up.

Her doorbell rings and her heart clenches painfully under her pajama top. She opens the front door and—oh…

Another thing about Percy: his smile is blinding.

His flannel pajama bottoms are sitting low on his hips, and she can see a crevice of tan skin where his shirt rides up. His hair is sticking up in the back—big surprise—and Annabeth half-heartedly reaches up to smooth her hands through the tufts. He closes his eyes to her touch and Annabeth's fingertips feel warm where they come into contact with his skin. She thinks of the fighting last night between her parents, and something inside of her thaws a little.

Percy steps inside, looping his arm through hers, and grumbles something about how her fingers are cold. He takes her hand in his and presses her palm against his cheek, and Annabeth has half a mind to tell him there's drool on the side of his mouth. His eyes are dazed from being up so early, but also sparkling with warmth and Annabeth decides against it. In the mornings Percy has a sort of bold innocence, a gentle confidence, and Annabeth never wants him to lose that. They're best friends—there are no boundaries, especially when it comes to drool.

It's 9:00am on a Sunday and Annabeth supposes most other teenagers are sleeping. She slides into her desk chair and lazily pulls out her precalc book, smiling as Percy flops face-first on her bed with a sigh.

She's halfway through the first problem when the trig function starts to look like Greek to her. Annabeth decides her dyslexia is acting up and joins Percy on the bed. She certainly does not smile when he wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her in close.

They'll start precalc later. It's a good day already.

* * *

Percy is anything but a light sleeper. Waking up on 9:00am on a Sunday is his exact definition of hell.

For the past year, Percy has been living this hell every single week, and he wouldn't stop for the world.

When he knocks on her door Sunday morning, his eyes are glazed over, but somehow when he sees Annabeth everything comes into focus.

Okay, so maybe he's a little bit in love with his best friend.

It physically hurts inside of him when the door swings open, and she's standing there in her shorts and his sweater. It's too big for her and falls off her left shoulder, and Percy can see the slight blush on her face as she pulls it back up.

If anyone ever asked, Percy would whole-heartedly lie about the fact that he purposely musses up his hair before he goes to see Annabeth because he knows how much it bothers her.

Who is he kidding?

If Annabeth asked, he'd definitely admit it. About the only secret between them is how much he likes it when she wears short shorts. Some things, he thinks, are better left unsaid.

Percy likes Annabeth the most in the morning because she's less defensive than usual. Maybe she's just too tired to be stubborn, but he feels like she's more open in the mornings. He's grown used to being able to tell how much her parents were fighting throughout the night by the shade of the circles under her eyes.

Annabeth smiles a lot in the mornings and Percy likes to imagine that maybe it's his presence that makes her that way.

He slings an arm around her waste, lazily, but feeling innately protective over her. Percy wishes he could shield her from all the bad in her life, in fact, he'd take a bullet for her and she knows it.

They walk towards her room, her footsteps quiet and his loud, walking the route that Percy has only done about a million times. Annabeth says something funny that she read on the Internet and meets Percy's eyes to see his reaction, her face just inches away from his. She's so pretty.

Percy tries to think about precalc. Precalc. He's determined to stay focused for once. Graphing polar graphs is easy. Annabeth has the most beautiful eyes he's ever seen. Trig trig trig cosine sine tangent.

He flops on her bed, more to breathe in the slight scent of lemon than because he's actually tired. Sometimes he wishes someone would just put him out of his misery already.

And yeah, he feels a lot less miserable when Annabeth closes her precalc book and joins him on the bed.

Life is a funny thing.

Correction: Girls are a funny thing.

Annabeth's correction years later: It was her job to make his life difficult.


End file.
